Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a motor.
Related Art
In general, the operation environment of a fan is not always stable and ideal. When the fan is operated in a shacking, vibration or reversed situation, the shaft of the motor may easily shifted. This will cause the contact and wearing of the shaft and the bearing, which decreases the quality and lifespan of the fan.
Besides, the leakage of the lubricant inside the bearing may also affect the quality and lifespan of the fan. If the waste gas generated from the lubricant as the fan operates can not be properly exhausted, the quality and lifespan of the fan may further decreased.